hyperioncantosfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:List of All Characters
Work in Progress ''This page is a work in progress. '' Please use the following conventions: *Please add all character details in alphabetical order. Insert rows where needed. *Ousters, for all intents and purposes of this page, are of the human species. Their association is Ouster. Cybrids are Cybrids.Androids are Androids. AI's are AI. All characters may, but may not necessarily identify with a specific race/association. *Military, religious, or other titles are omitted from this list, unless the individual is not known by another name/first name, e.g. The Consul, Father Sapieha. *Home worlds should only be identified if if is specifically referenced in the text of the books. The place of residence of a character is certainly no evidence of their home world, especially during the Hagemony era. *Feel free to leave a field empty if you are unable to determine a detail. If the detail is specifically not stated, or not applicable, you may enter "Unidentified". *Citations for details are most welcome, as with all other pages. The Talent (talk) 12:18, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Discussion What say ye about permitting characters from the Orphans of the Helix into this list also? Perhaps a subcategory addition for Helix Characters also? The Talent (talk) 12:42, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I say Yea! Big fan of the Orphans, I think we should consider it canon for purposes of the Hyperion Cantos universe. Also, it would help promote this great little novella. The subcategory Category:Orphans_of_the_Helix_Characters already exists, although only Petyr is there so far. I guess we can add the Shrike there too. The Orphans plot summary (which was just created in the last few weeks) lists pretty much all Helix characters and marks them as "wanted links" -- I'm fairly confident I caught them all, including all of the autonomous Japanese-persona AI's. --MMantis (talk) 19:40, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm a fan of lists. What do you think about making a list page like this for Worlds, and also one for Flora and fauna? Any suggestions on column details? I think Worlds may have something like: association, type, solmev, teraformed or earthlike, etc Flora and fauna might have: known habitat planets, indigenous to (planet), Conservation status, etc. The Talent (talk) 02:26, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Lists for Worlds and Flora/Fauna sound great! Both topics are favorite "projects" of mine (I think I added about 25 or some worlds already and have a Google Doc with details on more). Also created the article Worlds that could be good start to finding categories for the columns. So far I agree with: Affiliation, Type, Solmev, Terraformation... other possible ones are: Industry, primary terrain, society/religion, etc. See Template:Infobox:World (click on "edit" to see all the categories in there" -- I created that but it is yet to be implemented on most World articles). The challenge here will be that many of the worlds' characteristics change depending on Web Era, Pax Era, Aenean Era. For instance, Sol Draconi is terraformed during the Web Era and is a Web World, whereas it is frozen during the Pax Era. Worlds allegiances change as well -- some like Mare Infinitus or New Harmony have very tenuous links to the Pax in the Pax Era. So forth. For the flora/fauna our problem is that the books go into very little detail about them. So it should probably be kept simple with an extra columns for "other info" or something like that. So, I agree: one column for planets where they're found, another one for their native planet, one for description, conservations status is good but I think we may only have info on a couple of animals for that one. Great ideas anyways! Cheers. MMantis (talk) 16:56, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Spoilers I'm grappling a bit with the spoiler potential of this page, though The Talent wisely put a spoiler alert on the top. In particular, A. Bettik's "association" is such a major spoiler, we should find a way to protect it better. I'll find a way to hide info under a "spoiler" cover that is revealed only after the user clicks/hovers on top, sort of like Reddit (r/Hyperion) does. I think it can be done using CSS. Until then, perhaps we ought to leave that cell blank for Bettik? What do you think? --MMantis (talk) 20:01, February 26, 2017 (UTC) I wonder if there is a way to make certain details appear one way, but upon clicking a spoiler button they appear a different way. For example, A. Bettik association is blank but when the spoiler button is clicked it shows the association, or the consuls association is Hagemony but will change to Maui Covenent Resistance. A.Bettik was in fact my motivation for the spoilers warning. The Talent (talk) 20:45, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Categorization I understand why The Talent included this page under each of the categories and subcategories for Characters, but technically those categories are only for individual, named characters themselves. I did add a link to this in the Category:Characters page description, and will add a link in the home page and navbar once it's more complete. Perhaps it would more fittingly go under Category:Meta. Another option would be to have it under Meta and Category:Characters but not the subcategories. What are your thoughts? Thanks. --MMantis (talk) 20:07, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Happy for this change. The Talent (talk) 20:48, February 26, 2017 (UTC)